Say Cheese and Die — Again!/TV episode
"Say Cheese and Die... Again" is the eighteenth episode of season three of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the sixty-second episode overall. It premiered on February 28, 1998 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast *Patrick Thomas as Greg Banks *Louis Del Grande as Mr. Saur *Jennie Lévesque as Shari Walker *Paula Barrett as Mrs. Banks *Christopher Redman as Terry Banks *Alison Acton as Marci (as Alison Aston) *Jackson Harrell as Student #1 *Paul Brogren as Student #2 (uncredited) *Joshua Haddon as Student #3 (uncredited) *Jack Harrell as Jon (uncredited) *Richard McMillan as Spider a.k.a. Spidey (uncredited) Blurb Greg's English Teacher, Mr. Saur, is a real grouch. He just gave Greg a big fat "F" on his oral report about the camera he found last summer. He didn't believe the stories about the pictures it took and the evil things that happened. Now Greg has dug up the camera and bad things are happening, really bad things... just like the first time. Differences from the book *The episode opens with Greg having a nightmare where a grim reaper-like being takes his picture with the evil camera. This is exclusive to the episode. The book opens with Greg recapping what happened in the previous book for his oral report. *The camera is initially located in the basement of an abandoned factory building, as opposed to a haunted house. When Greg goes back to retrieve the camera, he finds that the building has been razed, except for the basement level where he finds the camera hidden away. In the book, Greg finds the camera in a dumpster near the remains of the Coffman house. *While Dr. Fredericks was not seen in the book, he can be seen during flashbacks in this episode. Also, when Greg learns that the Coffman House was sold and demolished, he screams into the sky, blaming Dr. Fredericks. *Doug and Mr. Banks do not make an appearance. *Like "Say Cheese and Die" before it, Michael Warner is omitted from the television adaptation. *Jonathan is an unnamed man whose presence is not explained, as opposed to a kid who's dad has bought the Coffman house. This also changes the photo taken. In the book, the photo of Jon shows him clutching his foot in pain after being impaled by a carpenter's nail. In the episode, the photo shows the unnamed man unconscious on the ground after falling through the floor. *The climax in the episode takes place within one day, as opposed to the book where the climax takes place within a week. *The ending is different. In the book, Mr. Saur takes the camera and takes a picture of the class, with Greg trying to stop him and the story ending on that note. On the TV version, Mr. Saur takes a picture of himself and the picture shows him balding and scared. Mr. Saur dismisses the picture's prediction as a camera trick until he runs his fingers through his hair and his hair comes off in his hands, with the entire class laughing at him as he continues to lose more of his hair. *Donny and Brian are absent. *The scene where Greg and Shari try to take more pictures to cure their ailments, only for Greg to develop reptile skin is omitted. *Many of the scenes where Greg is overweight are omitted, including the scene where Mr. Saur mocks him as well as the scene where Greg has to be taken home in the back of a van due to his increased weight. *In the book, Greg needs to get a passing grade so he can be allowed to visit his cousins. In the episode, he wants to go to summer camp. Home releases "Say Cheese and Die... Again" was released on DVD on September 7, 2010, as the second episode on Say Cheese and Die. It was rereleased with new cover and disc art on September 11, 2012. It was included in a 3-Pack Thriller DVD on August 26, 2014. Trivia *While this is the sequel to "Say Cheese and Die", the actors and actresses are different from the ones who played the characters from the previous episode. For example, Greg is now played by Patrick Thomas instead of Ryan Gosling. The episode nonetheless makes use of flashbacks from its prequel. *Patrick Thomas (as Greg) had to wear a fat suit and prosthetic makeup when Greg becomes fully obese *The picture that was taken that made Shari disappear/vanished is seen with her initially in it, and then her image fading away, unlike the first episode, which only pictured the tree she was standing under. *A poster of ''Party of Five'' is visible on Greg's bedroom wall. *In the last scene of the episode, viewers can see the names of students on Mr. Saur's roster. With the exception of Greg and Shari, all of the names belong to people who worked on the Goosebumps television series: **Alan Doucette and Jaclyn Shoub worked in the art department. **The name "Katy Trpn" is short for Katy Turpin, a member of the transportation department. **David Forsyth was an assistant director for the series. **Ian Brock was in charge of art direction and series design. **Christine MacLean worked on set decoration. **Lena Cordina was a producer for the series. **Dan Belley is a stunt coordinator and stunt actor. While his work on the series went uncredited, his signature appears on multiple scripts in the series.GOOSEBUMPS, 1995 TV Script with REAL AUTOGRAPHS BY CAST, My Hairiest Adventure (mirror) *The music shares similarities to the Friday the 13th theme, except there were the audible words 'Say Cheese!'. Gallery Characters GregBanksTV(1998).png|Greg Banks Mr.SaurTV.png|Mr. Saur ShariWalkerTV(Jennie Lévesque).png|Shari Walker Mrs.BanksTV(1998).png|Mrs. Banks TerryBanksTV(1998).png|Terry Banks Marci(SCADA)TV.png|Marci Student1(SCADA)TV.png|Student #1 Jon(SCADA)TV.png|Jon Scenes File:Saycheeseanddieagain 1.jpg SCADAReaper.png File:Saycheeseanddieagain 2.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 3.jpg Say Cheese and Die... Again - Patrick Thomas 1.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 4.jpg fatpat1aa.jpg|Patrick Thomas in Goosebumps Say Cheese and Die... Again - Jennie Lévesque 1.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 5.jpg File:Saycheeseanddieagain 6.jpg fatpat1a.jpg|Patrick Thomas (wearing a fat suit and makeup effects) in Say Cheese and Die...Again fatpat1aaaad.jpg|Patrick Thomas (in a fat suit) in Say Cheese and Die Again fatpat1aaa.jpg Videos Goosebumps say cheese and die again promo References Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes directed by Ron Oliver Category:One-part episodes Category:Episodes